The Worst Day Ever
by Yuppina
Summary: Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month for seCreT aRs! Ichigo dan Rukia pergi berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Yang namanya kencan pertama, pasti mengharapkan keromantisankan? Mungkinkah Ichigo mendapatkannya? Mind to RnR?


Ichigo : Fic buat Bleach Vivariation lagi?

Author : Yup!

Rukia : Kali ini buat siapa?

Author : seCreT aRs! Buat temanku yag selalu berbagi cerita dan lawakan!

Ichigo : Alasan milih pairing IchiRuki?

Author : Karena dia juga suka IchiRuki! /sambil hormat/

Rukia : /blushing/ Ehem… langsung saja kita mulai

Ichigo : /blushing juga/ Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Author : Dan ada satu adegan yang diadaptasi dari karya Mizuho Kusanagi sensei!

All : Enjoy the fic!

* * *

The Worst Day Ever

By:

girlinlightblue

Apa kalian pernah mengalami hal-hal yang memalukan sepanjang hari? Maksudku kali ini adalah hal yang benar-benar kau alami **sepanjang hari**, bukan hanya sekedar satu atau dua kali kesialan dalam sehari…

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika semua kesialanmu itu terjadi di hari kencan pertamamu dengan pacarmu? Malu? Kesal? Yah, aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Karena baru kemarinlah aku mengalami semua hal tersebut…

Semuanya berawal pada hari itu... Hari Minggu saat aku berkencan dengan pacarku, Rukia Kuchiki.

^/^

Drrrttt… Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Ichigo mulai mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia lalu duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Masih dalam kondisi setengah tertidur, Ichigo mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

'Oh message…' batinnya sambil membuka pesan yang masuk ke dalam handphonenya.

**From : Ruki_chappy**

_Ichigo! Tolong segera telepon ke rumahku! Ini darurat! Ku mohon cepat!_

Kedua mata Ichigo langsung membulat sempurna setelah ia membaca message dari Rukia. Ichigo mengambil handphonenya yang lain. Ia lalu sesegera mungkin mencari nama Rukia dalam daftar kontaknya. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung memencet tombol untuk melakukan panggilan. Ichigo benar-benar panik. _'Ada apa denganmu Rukia?'_ katanya dalam hati.

Setelah lima kali berdering, akhirnya seseorang mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Rukia! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau mengirimkan message seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo terburu-buru. Ia benar-benar panik.

"…"

"Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu… kau tidak terluka kan?"

"…"

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, kau ingin berbicara dengan Rukia? Akan segera ku panggilkan…" kata seorang pria yang mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Plak!

Ichigo memukul wajahnya sendiri dengan cukup keras. "Tolong ya… Byakuya-san…" ucapnya menahan malu setengah mati. Ia tidak mengira kalau Byakuya yang akan menjawab panggilan tersebut. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Byakuya mengenai Ichigo. Ichigo lalu mendengar Byakuya memanggil adiknya dari ujung saluran telepon. Tak lama kemudian, gadis yang Ichigo harapkan untuk mengangkat telepon pertama kali pun menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Rukia! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa maksud message yang tadi kau kirim?" kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo…?" kata Rukia terheran-heran.

Ichigo malah merasa aneh karena nada Rukia yang terkesan bertanya 'kenapa-kau-menelpon-rumahku?'. "Kau kenapa sih? Kan tadi kau yang mengirimkan aku sms untuk menelponmu…"

"…"

"Hei, kau masih di sana?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rukia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ichigo malah tambah kebingungan sekarang. "Kau kenapa sih Rukia?"

"HAHAHAHA! Coba baca message itu sampai selesai!" kata Rukia sekuat tenaga di sela-sela kesibukannya tertawa.

'_Heh?'_ Ichigo lalu memeriksa kembali message yang tadi ia terima.

**From : Ruki_chappy**

_Ichigo! Tolong segera telepon ke rumahku! Ini darurat! Ku mohon cepat!_

Ichigo lalu sadar kalau messege tersebut masih ada kelanjutannya. Ia pun memencet tombol ke bawah untuk membaca lajutannya. Setelah beberapa kali memencet tombol ke bawah, Ichigo baru sadar betapa bodohnya ia.

_Tee-hee! Bercanda ding… selamat ya jika kamu memang belum menelpon, berarti kamu itu jenius! Lalu selamat juga kalo kamu sudah menelpon… akhirnya kamu sadar juga kalau kamu itu bodoh…_

"Ru…kia… apa maksudnya hal ini?" kata Ichigo sambil menahan emosinya.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Sepertinya Rukia masih sibuk tertawa sendiri.

Piip!

Ichigo segera menutup teleponnya sebelum ia meledak. _'Sial! Kenapa aku kurang teliti sih!'_ Ichigo lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat ke arah jam weker miliknya. 10:45 AM. "Apa? Sudah jam segini? Aku harus cepat-cepat!" kata Ichigo panik. Hari ini sebenarnya Ichigo dan Rukia akan pergi berkencan. Kencan kali ini pasti akan dikenang seumur hidup, karena ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Ichigo turun ke bawah dan menuju ruang makannya. Di sana ada Yuzu dan Karin yang sedang membereskan dapur.

"Kau lama sekali bangunnya. Ada roti bakar untukmu tuh di atas meja," kata Karin dengan nada yang dingin.

"Karin… nii-chan kan akan pergi berkencan dengan Ruki-nee hari ini! Mungkin saja gara-gara itu dia sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam!"

"Seperti anak perempuan saja!" balas Karin.

"Heh… maaf ya kalau aku ini seperti anak perempuan! Aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil roti bakar yang sudah disediakan Yuzu untuknya.

"Hati-hati ya!" kata Yuzu dan Karin berbarengan. Ichigo lalu pergi ke genkan untuk memakai sepatu. Yuzu ikut pergi ke genkan untuk mengantar kakaknya, sedangkan Karin masih sibuk menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Ichigo lalu mengenakan sepatu yang ada di sana dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengenakan sepatu tersebut sambil berdiri dan tanpa peduli sepatu apa yang ia ambil tadi.

"Ikimasu!" kata Ichigo sambil berlari ke luar rumah.

"Ah, Nii-chan!" teriak Yuzu, namun sayangnya Ichigo sudah pergi dahulu tanpa sempat menengok kembali ke arah adiknya itu.

"Ada apa Yuzu?" kata Karin yang sedang menengok dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Sepertinya tadi Nii-chan salah memakai sepatu… lihat deh." Yuzu lalu menunjuk dua buah sepatu yang tidak sepasang. Yang satu adalah sneakers berwarna hitam dan yang satunya sneakers berwaran abu-abu muda. Karin yang melihatnya lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha! Dasar bodoh! Hahaha!"

"Karin, jangan begitu! Kalau begini terus kencan pertama Nii-chan bisa hancur!"

"Sudahlah Yuzu! Kan supaya ada kenangan di kencan pertama! Haha… biarkan saja," kata Karin sambil kembali masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Hmmm… ya sudahlah," kata Yuzu pasrah. Ia lalu mengikuti Karin masuk ke ruang keluarga.

^/^

"Ter-lam-bat…" kata Rukia dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

Ichigo masih ngos-ngosan. Bagaimana tidak? Dari rumah menuju stasiun tadi ia sudah berlari secepat kilat. Awalnya ia merasa sedikit beruntung karena kereta yang akan ia naiki belum berangkat. Ia lalu langsung berlari menuju ke dalam kereta tersebut. Baru saja ia sampai di depan pintu kereta, pintu tersebut tertutup dan kereta tersebut langsung berangkat meninggalkan Ichigo dengan wajah yang aneh karena shock.

"Hosh hosh… maaf deh… hosh… ayo kita berangkat sekarang… hosh," kata Ichigo yang masih berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudah… atur dulu nafasmu!"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Rukia untuk mengatur kembali nafasnya. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Ichigo dan Rukia pun berjalan menuju ke Chappy & Friends Happy Land. Namanya aneh? Ya, Ichigo juga berpikir begitu. Hanya mendengar kata 'Chappy' saja langsung membuatnya malas, apalagi dengan embel-embel '& Friends', entah bagaimana isinya.

Begitu sampai di taman bermain Chappy & Friends Happy Land, Ichigo dan Rukia langsung disambut dengan meriah oleh dua orang aneh yang mengaku sebagai petugas dari taman bermain tersebut. Yang satu mengenakan kostum boneka Chappy sedangkan yang satunya memakai kostum bebek.

"Selamat datang di Chappy & Friends Happy Land!" kata orang aneh yang mengenakan baju Chappy.

"Selamat! Kalian adalah pasangan ke 100 yang datang hari ini!" kata temannya yang berkostum bebek.

"Sebagai hadiah, kami akan mengambil foto kalian berdua! Silahkan berdiri di depan gerbang!" kata seorang photografer yang entah muncul darimana.

Rukia yang begitu didekati oleh Chappy berjalan itu langsung berbinar-binar pun segera menarik lengan Ichigo agar berdiri di dekat gerbang. Awalnya Ichigo merasa malas-malasan. Namun begitu melihat Rukia yang berubah menjadi _hyperactive_, Ichigo mau-mau saja meladeninya. Rukia dan Ichigo diapit oleh Chappy dan teman bebeknya. Tentu saja yang berada di sebelah Rukia adalah Chappy.

"Oke. Siap ya! 1… 2… 3!"

Klik!

^/^

"Ichigo, lihat deh! Foto yang tadi hasil bagus loh!" kata Rukia yang masih berbinar-binar sambil memperlihatkan hasil foto tadi kepada Ichigo.

"Hnnn…"

"Tak ku sangka aku bisa berfoto bersama Chappy di sini!" kata Rukia sambil memeluk foto tersebut.

"Hnnn…"

"Ichigo kau kenapa sih? Masih ngambek?" tanya Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sebal.

"Bagaimana aku tidak ngambek? Saat hitungan ketiga tadi, si bebek sialan itu langsung mengangkat tangannya. Dan tangannya itu menutupi wajahku kan?" kata Ichigo kesal sambil menunjuk foto yang masih dipegang oleh Rukia. Memang benar. Wajah Ichigo di foto tersebut tertutup oleh sayap si bebek.

"Ahahaha! Sudahlah Ichigo!" kata Rukia berusaha menghibur dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Tetap saja aku tidak terima…" kata Ichigo sambil cemberut.

"Kalau begitu… gimana kalau nanti kita foto bareng sekali lagi?" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Rukia terlihat semakin manis, Ichigo pun merasa kalau pipinya sudah semerah apel.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita nikmati hari ini!" kata Ichigo bersemangat. Melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba bersemangat kembali membuat Rukia ingin tertawa lagi. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ganjil lagi yang dirasakan Ichigo sedari tadi. _'Kenapa dari tadi aku melihat orang-orang pada tertawa ya? Ah, mungkin mereka sedang merasa senang karena permainan di sini kali.'_ Ichigo teringat akan perkataan Yuzu. Kata adiknya itu, wahana yang paling terkenal di Chappy & Friends Happy Land adalah rumah hantunya. "Rukia! Kita ke rumah hantu yuk!" kata Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"Loh loh? Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil berteriak.

"Sudahlah ikut saja!" kata Ichigo memaksa.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" teriak Rukia berusaha menghentikan Ichigo. Namun Ichigo terus saja berlari tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari, tibalah Ichigo di rumah hantu yang dimaksud oleh Yuzu. "Nah, kita sudah sampai Ruki-" kata-kata Ichigo terpotong begitu saja begitu ia melihat gadis yang sedari tadi digenggam dan diseret olehnya. Gadis itu bukan Rukia! Ichigo langsung melepaskan genggamannya. "Aduh maaf nona!" kata Ichigo dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Hehehehe… tidak apa-apa," kata gadis itu. Gadis itu masih terus saja tertawa. "Aku pergi dulu ya, hehehe…"

Ichigo masih bengong, lagi-lagi karena kebodohannya sendiri. "Terus Rukia dimana?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh. "Sebaiknya ku sms saja…" Ichigo lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengirim sms ke Rukia.

**From : Ichi_Orange**

_Rukia! Maaf ya! Sepertinya tadi aku sudah salah menarik orang… kau dimana?_

Baru saja Ichigo menekan tombol send, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ichigo langsung menengok ke arah orang yang menepuk bahunya tersebut. Wajah Ichigo langsung berubah jadi aneh begitu melihat siapa pelakunya. "Mau apa kau, Kanonji-san?"

Don Kanonji pun langsung menyiapkan gaya tertawanya yang aneh, "Bwahahaha! You benar sekali nak! I, Don Kanonji yang terkenal itu! Bwahahahaha!" Don Kanonji pun terus tertawa sampai akhirnnya ia tersedak sendiri dan batuk-batuk. "Uhuk! Maaf, sebenarnya I ingin minta tolong pada you nak."

"Apa?"

"I ingin you membantu I untuk menjadi hantu pengganti di wahana ini," kata Don Kanonji sambil menunjuk wahana rumah hantu.

"Maaf, tapi aku-"

"Bwahahaha! Itulah semangat muda nak! Ayo ikut I!" Tanpa sempat protes lagi, Ichigo sudah diseret ke dalam wahana tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah didandani seperti setan! Saat sadar, Ichigo sudah ada di posnya untuk menakut-nakuti orang.

"Sial… aku suruh Rukia ke sini sajalah!" Ichigo pun langsung mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya dan mengirimnya ke Rukia.

**From : Ichi_Orange**

_Maaf Rukia! Sepertinya aku terseret masalah lagi. Ku tunggu di wahana rumah hantu ya!_

Lalalalalala~

Ichigo mendengar suara handphone seseorang berdering. Begitu ia melihat sumbernya, Ichigo langsung tersenyum. Ternyata Rukialah yang sedang menerima messege. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rukia. "Rukia!" kata Ichigo memanggilnya.

Rukia mengira kalau Ichigo lah orang yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu pun menengok ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. "Ichi-" kata-kata Rukia terpotong. Wajahnya yang tadi menyiratkan rasa kangen pada Ichigo berubah menjadi ekspresi shock dan ketakutan. "Gyaaaaa! Ada hantu!" Rukia pun berlari sambil terus berteriak.

"Loh? Rukia?" kata Ichigo bingung. "Rukia tunggu!" Ichigo mengejar-ngejar Rukia. Mereka terus-menerus berlari mengelilingi rumah hantu tersebut. Ichigo sama sekali tidak sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang mengenakan kostum hantu sehingga membuat Rukia menyangkanya sebagai hantu. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu pasangan yang sedang berada di wahana tersebut. Dan semua pasangan yang Ichigo temui ikut-ikutan lari karena ketakutan. Setelah lelah berlari, Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk berhenti, toh semua orang termasuk Rukia sudah berlari keluar.

"Cih, mereka semua itu kenapa sih?" kata Ichigo sambi mengusap keringat di dahinya. Ichigo lalu melihat sesuatu berwarna putih yang melekat di tangannya. "Huh? Apaan nih putih-putih di tanganku?" Baru saat itulah Ichigo sadar akan keadaannya sekarang. "Ya ampun! Aku ini kan sedang didandani menjadi hantu! Pantas saja mereka semua ketakutan melihatku! Aku harus segera melepas baju dan menghapus make up aneh ini!" Ichigo segera melepas pakaian hantu yang tadi diberikan padanya. Untung saja ia tadi masih menggunakan kaos yang ia pakai sehingga ia tidak perlu kembali ke ruang ganti. Ichigo langsung keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut dan mencari kran air untuk menghapus make up yang melekat di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi Ichigo merasa aneh karena dari tadi orang-orang tertawa sambil melihat dirinya. _'Mungkin itu hanya karena make up sial ini! aku harus segera mencari Rukia setelah ini!'_

Ichigo pun akhirnya berhasil menghapus make up di wajahnya. Sekarang ia sedang mencari Rukia. Untunglah ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan Rukia karena saat itu Rukia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. "Rukia!" sapa Ichigo.

Rukia menengok ke arah Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Rukia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera berlari ke arah Ichigo. "Ichigo, kau tidak akan percaya hal ini!" kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi saat kau pergi menghilang, ada orang aneh yang mengejarku!" kata Rukia dengan wajah horor.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Untungnya tidak. Tadi aku berlari sekuat tenaga jadi aku bisa lolos darinya."

"Dasar manusia aneh! Mau-mau saja dia mengejar makhluk kerdil sepertimu…" kata Ichigo serius.

"Iya benar!" kata Rukia semangat. "Hei tunggu dulu! Siapa yang kau maksud makhluk kerdil?" Rukia lalu mendaratkan pukulan telak ke arah kepala Ichigo.

"Aw! Aduh, maaf."

"Tadi aku benar-benar ketakutan… mana wajah orang itu tampak mesum nggak jelas lagi… hiks." Rukia tampak seperti ingin menangis.

Ichigo yang tidak tega melihat Rukia yang hampir menangis pun berusaha menghiburnya. Ia lalu mengeah, sekarang aku ada di sini. Aku pasti akan melindungimu…"

Rukia menengok ke arah Ichigo dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih Ichigo…"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana kau bertemu dengan orang aneh tadi?"

"Ah! Di dalam rumah hantu!" kata Rukia.

'_Heh?'_ Ichigo pun mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia seorang petugas di sana. Saat aku sedang membaca sms darimu, tiba-tiba orang aneh ini mulai mengejarku. Aku langsung lari secepat kilat! Untunglah begitu keluar dari sana dia tidak mengikutiku lagi!" Rukia lalu melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang aneh. "Loh Ichigo? Kau kenapa?"

"Hahahaha… tidak apa-apa…" kata Ichigo dengan _nervous_. "Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu yuk, Rukia. Aku sudah lapar." Ichigo berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, aku juga sudah lapar."

^/^

"Wah, hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya Ichigo!" kata Rukia pada Ichigo. Mereka berdua sudah puas bermain di taman bermain tersebut.

"Iya. Pulang yuk!" ajak Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk saja dan membiarkan Ichigo membawanya. Baru saja mereka sampai di pintu gerbang, Rukia melihat Don Kanonji.

"Ichigo lihat! Itu ada Don Kanonji!" kata Rukia sambil menarik lengan baju Ichigo. "Kanonji-san!" teriak Rukia memanggil Don Kanonji.

'_Apa?'_ kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Don Kanonji yang mendengar kalau ia dipanggil oleh Rukia pun langsung menghampirinya. "Bwahahaha! Yo, gadis manis. Apa you tadi memanggil I?"

"Iya!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bwahahaha! You memang gadis manis!" kata Don Kanonji. Ia lalu melihat Ichigo yang berada di samping Rukia. Don Kanonji kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ichigo. "Boy, terima kasih sudah membantu I tadi di rumah hantu. Good job!" Don Kanonji lalu mulai berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang berkeringat dan Rukia yang masih berbinar-binar. "Boy, I suka gaya you!" teriaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud orang bodoh itu…" kata Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk saja. Ia lalu menunduk dan memperhatikan kakinya dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ya ampun Ichigo! Lihat sepatumu!" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah sepatu milik Ichigo. Sepertinya karena teriakan Rukia, banyak orang-orang di sana yang ikut memperhatikan sepatu Ichigo. Mereka pun langsung menahan tawa mereka yang hampir meledak. Ichigo pun segera melihat sepatu yang ia pakai.

"$#%&*!"

"Pantas saja dari tadi aku merasa kalau banyak orang yang memperhatikanmu! Aku mau pulang sendiri saja!" kata Rukia sambil berlari meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri.

"Rukia, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

^/^

Begitulah kisah kencan pertamaku. Semuanya benar-benar kacau! Akhirnya aku pun pulang ke rumah seorang diri sambil terus ditertawai oleh orang-orang yang menyadari kondisi sepatuku ini. Begitu sampai di rumah, Yuzu bertanya bagaimana kencanku. Aku hanya dapat tertawa garing sambil menangis mengingat semua hal yang terjadi. Oh Tuhan… mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?

_**~Fin~**_

Ichigo : /mojok di sudut ruangan/

Author : GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!/ketawa sampe guling-guling/

Rukia : huft!/nahan ketawa/

Ichigo : /mendelik ke Rukia/

Rukia : /langsung nggk jadi ketawa/

Author : HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GYA!/diem tiba-tiba gara kepalanya dicengkram Ichigo/

Ichigo : /aura membunuhnya keluar/ cepat akhiri fic ini!

Author : Tu-tunggu dulu!

Rukia : Oh ya, hampir semua adegan di fic ini itu pengalaman nyata author ya?

Author : Iya/malu sendiri/

Ichigo : Kalo gitu kenapa bukan kamu aja yang jadi tokoh utama/aura membunuh masih ada/

Author : Kau mau aku yang kencan dengan Rukia?

Ichigo: …

Rukia : Yah, jadi begitulah ceritanya! Mohon Review ya readers!

Author : Kami sangat senang jika kalian mau me-review!

Ichigo : Balasan untuk review akan dikirim melalui pm. Bagi yang anonymous, jika ingin mendapatkan balasan, harap tinggalkan alamat yang dapat dihubungi…

Author : See ya all!


End file.
